ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
The Last Roundup
(hardcover) (paperback) | Pages = 285 (hardcover) 326 (paperback) | Year = 2293 | ISBN = 0743449096 (hardcover) ISBN 074344910X (paperback) (Kindle) | AB = Yes | ABReadBy = David Kaye | ABRunTime = 2 hours 46 minutes | ABPublisher = Simon and Schuster Audioworks | ABPublished = | ABISBN = 0743524950 (cassette) ISBN 0743524969 (CD) ISBN 074356684X (M4B download) (Audible) | ABAbridged = Yes }} The final adventure of the original crew Summary ;From the book jacket: :Having saved the Federation one more time in , Captain James T. Kirk and the crew of the have finally gone their separate ways. Spock, McCoy, Sulu, and the others are spread out across the galaxy, pursuing their own individual destinies – until an interstellar crisis touches all their lives. :Bored with retirement, and ill-suited to teaching at Starfleet Academy, Kirk jumps at the chance to help his young nephews colonize an uninhabited planet in a distant corner of the Alpha Quadrant. He even manages to persuade Scotty and Chekov to come along for the ride. :But Kirk soon discovers that the hardy Human colonists are not alone on the planet they call Sanctuary. An alien race, of whom little is known, has also established an outpost on Sanctuary – for its own mysterious reasons. Suspicious, Kirk investigates, only to discover a terrifying threat that strikes at the security of the entire Federation. :Bridging the gap between two generations of [[Star Trek films|''Star Trek motion pictures]], The Last Roundup fills in a missing chapter in Star Trek history – and provides science fiction's greatest heroes with an unforgettable final hurrah.'' Memorable Quotes QUOTES Background Information * The audiobook version was abridged by George Truett. Cover Gallery File:The Last Roundup eAudio.jpg|Audiobook cover Characters ; James T. Kirk ; Spock ; Leonard McCoy ; Montgomery Scott ; Uhura ; Pavel Chekov ; Azetbur ; Gorkon ; Kerla ; Jonathan Bedonie ; Sabra Lowe : Commander. ; Emile de Becque ; Christopher Brown : Cadet. ; Lasskas : Cadet ; T'Pran : Cadet ; Laura Crane ; Jksilli Skalli : Cadet. ; Karglak ; Dr. Phillip Kingston ; Lamork ; Dr. Q'ulagh ; Jason Riley : First Officer ; Ramon Sanchez: Second Officer ; Dr. Malcolm Simpson ; Ingira Singh: Cadet ; Laura Standing Crane: Admiral ; Takarik References ; Aboriginal ; bat'leth ; Barge of the Dead ; "Bring Him Home" ; Camp Khitomer ; Command Decisions and Their Consequences ; dilithium ; DIS jaj je ; Earth ; Falor ; Falorians ; Federation ; "irst Contact, First Touch ; fizzbin ; Great Stone ; Greensleaves ; Huan ; Huan system ; Huanni ; K'Rator, IKS ; Klingon High Council ; Klingons ; Kobayashi Maru ; Lamaria ; Lamarians ; Madame Butterfly ; Minkar ; Moon and Sun Song ; Normandy ; Ole Man River ; Paggaru II ; pahtk ; Peruvian ; Polluxara IV ; Prime Directive ; Qapla' ; Qo'noS ; Romulans ; Sakerlian spice ; Some Enchanted Evening ; Songs from Space and Time ; Starfleet Academy ; Starfleet Command ; Vulcans External link * Last Roundup, The Last Roundup, The